Just the beginning
by katicfan101
Summary: one name! one holiday! 3 days! also I don't own Castle
1. End of a holiday!

Blood trickled slowly down her beaten forehead and danced on to her thirsty lips, Volcan Simons name rang in her head a name she'll remember forever!

The last Kate remembered was her and Castle strolling on the soft sand on the beach cold ocean waves biting at their toes. The sunlight shinning deep into her eyes and deep into her sole! When they arrived back at the Hamptons house Rick disappeared to get her some lemonade! Her favourite of all the 'ades. The white oak door slowly shut behind her and she peacefully walked upstairs to wash the sand off her feet.

But now she was in this dark isolated room alone! Where the smell of smoke and whisky smothered her face. However Kate was not alone for long…


	2. Bye Bye Kate

**Hi guys as you can tell this is my first story on this website! And I really hope you all enjoy it, also reviews would really be helpful. **

A murky tall shadow loomed over Kate's tortured body. Well that's what she could see with here almost swollen shut eyes that drooped with pain! Her bloodshot eyes searched for the mysterious man lurking in the darkness.

"Castle…. where's Castle?" she mumbled through her ruff lips

"Oh don't worry about Mr. Castle, he's just fine!" the confident voice bellowed.

"I swear if you touch him I'll hit you like the piece of shit you are!" Kate shouted.

"Now, calm down Kate, I assure you he's just fine."

With that the man walked out of the shadows and to her astonishment it was Volcan Simons!

"Volcan Simons I thought you were dead!" Kate couldn't even believe that she said that name again.

"Why Kate you don't seem that happy to see me."

Volcan edged closer and a grim smile emerged on his face. Kate could smell death in his breath and see evil in his eyes!

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!"

"3 years Kate, 3 years I've been waiting for this day!"

With that his huge hand pushed her off the chair and on to the cold stone floor. Kate coughed and spluttered until her throat was dry. A black leather shoe kicked at her side causing pain to surf down her back. Her whole body curled, she could hardly hold on! But she had to for Castle, the person she'll love forever and always.

Light was fading from her tried eyes he could see that clearly. One more punch in would all be over, Kate Beckett Castle would be no more. For Volcan this was all too tempting so he picked her head up carelessly and smashed her head on to the hard floor. The light had faded away her eyes shut.

Will Kate survive?

**Please let me know what you think should I continue with this story?**


	3. The letter

**Thanks for all the reviews all you guys are awesome! Thank you so much!**

Kate's eyelids carefully lifted. All she could feel was pain…dreadful pain! It took a while for the fog in her mind to clear. But when it did she realised she was not in the smoky, dark prison anymore. She was now in what look like an attic of an old Victorian house. Wooden beams flew above her, the creaky floor boards made her spine shiver. Kate tried with all her might to get up of the floor. But the pain kept washing her down! A bit like when your drowning, Kate was kicking her legs trying to swim but the tide of pain kept washing her down.

After what seemed like hours of trying she finally managed to balance herself on two feet. However a heavy metal chain was wrapped around her ankle so she couldn't get very far. So instead she sat down on a varnished wooden chair and curiously scanned her environment. There was what looked like a black plastic body bag in the corner. She thought maybe because they thought she may not wake up. Also a tall, rectangular mirror about 2 metres in front of her. God she looked terrible! Her face and arms covered in bruises and dirt, and her hair was moist from sweat. However the detectives thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash as the locked door opened followed by a big burst of light.

"Detective I see you've alive, much to my disappointment!" Vulcan said much to his annoyance.

"I'm strong Vulcan haven't you learnt that yet!"

"Don't sound so proud detective as I'm the one who's got you tide up."

Vulcans body disappeared into the shadows, but not for long as a monstrous hand pulled back her scalp! A dirty rag that smelt vaguely of ink and oil was tied around her mouth! Vulcan reappeared but this time with a shining blade of a knife. It drove deep to the veins in her hand, she tried to scream! Castle was all she could think about, she had to stay strong for him! Silence….

The amount of blood lost must have been too much for her as she fainted.

"Aww little Miss Kate Beckett couldn't handle the sight of blood!"

A torn newspaper was thrown at her head.

"Hold it up NOW!" Vulcan shouted

Kate's fingers fumbled for the paper, and then carefully she held it up. A neon white flash danced in the room and a little click of a camera filled the awkward silence.

**At the prescient…**

Rick rushed out of the elevator doors. The love of his life Kate was missing she had been now for about 21 hours. Every second she was gone he was thinking of crazy things that could've happened to her. Each ending in the same way her dead! He a driven home as soon as she had gone missing wanting to ask Ryan and Esposito for their help. At the moment they were the only people he could trust.

"Hey bro what are you doing here?" Espo asked.

"It's Kate…. She's been kidnapped!"

"What… how do you know she's been kidnapped?"

Rick handed him a note. It read…

_Dear ,_

_I have your wife! I would tell you my name but that would be too easy for you! I heard you are a man of challenges, and riddles. Your wife won't stop asking if you've been harmed! I can assure you she has._

_You have 3 days, Castle to find her or she's going to hell where a woman like her belongs. You can save her by telling me how I'm alive even though you all think I'm dead! When you do come and find me!_

The envelop also included a picture of Kate holding todays newspaper and a knife with ruby red blood sprinkled on the tip of the sharp blade!

**Please let me know what you all think! Reviews would be really helpful. I hope you all enjoyed reading this.**


End file.
